


"Where's Ya Daddy?"

by NegansDirtiestGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansDirtiestGirl/pseuds/NegansDirtiestGirl
Summary: Negan pins Rick's older daughter (AU) to a table top with Lucille. Pure smut. Will probably add future chapters with these two :)





	"Where's Ya Daddy?"

" _Where's ya daddy_?" You heard the familiar deep voice in your ear, only right now it was a whisper. You tried to straighten up, but felt Negan's enormous form suddenly press against your back, his arms coming down over your shoulders to hold each end of Lucille on the table top in front of you as if he was creating a human prison out of himself. "Negan!" you exclaimed, panicking. You tried to back away but the movement only resulted in you rubbing your ass against his crotch, earning a satisfied hum from the man behind you. You froze and couldn't think of what to do next, so you laid back down against the table top again for now, your heart pounding. Negan seemed to take this as a sign of defeat and laughed softly.  
"I keep catchin' you lookin doll, right in front of my fuckin' men. Oh, _yes_. I know _exactly_ what you want..." he began trailing slow kisses down your neck, your knees going weak. "Daddy's lil girl isn't so innocent, huh?" He accentuated his words by rubbing his growing hard on against your bottom in a rhythmic motion, causing you to gasp. He left Lucille on the table as he straightened up, putting one hand on the middle of your back to keep you down as the other snaked around to unbutton and unzip your pants, then unzip his own. "But daddy isn't here right now, and you're about to take _every_ inch of this hard cock," he used his boot to step on your pants from between your legs and pull them backward off of your shoeless feet, "and you're gonna love every fuckin second of it."  
You felt it spring loose through the unzipped opening of his still buckled pants against your ass and you tried to turn around, imagining Rick and the rest of Alexandria's reaction to Negan fucking you. He immediately brought the hand on your back up to grab Lucille and bring her down across your neck, pinning your head, cheek down, to the table top.  
"This body belongs to Negan tonight, doll. When I let you go you'll be fuckin _crawling_ ," he leaned in to say, shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. "That big bad daddy of your's is gonna have to carry you when I'm finished with this pussy."  
"Please Negan...if they think I slept with you they'd never forgive me for it!" You cried, bringing your hand up to wrap around the arm holding Lucille down. He chuckled to himself as he shoved your legs farther apart, positioning his cock at your entrance. "Then I'd take your sweet little ass back to the sanctuary with me and fuck it every single day!" He said.  
You felt him push the head into your undeniably wet folds and slip it up and down, coating it. You tried to remain still but found yourself relaxing into his hold, your body betraying you, slightly pushing back against him. You hoped he didn't notice but there was no doubt that Negan was an experienced man, so you were certain that he could sense every bit of your growing arousal. "You ready for this enormous cock, sweetheart?" He whispered in typical Negan fashion. You angrily tried to elbow him and he laughed. "You better be because it is about to _fuck you up_."  
He used his free hand to push you up higher against the table top, then grabbed his cock and entered you with one swift thrust. Your mouth fell open in a gasp, your eyes glazing over and hand sliding back down from his arm to grip the edge of the table under you. Every coherent thought left your head the second you felt yourself stretch around him. He threw his head back, his hand coming back up to grab the other end of Lucille, forcing your face down even harder. " _Shit_...I gotta say...I knew this pussy would feel good but not _this_ fucking good," he gasped, bringing his head back down and biting his lip, a little piece of hair falling across his forehead. "But maybe it just feels so good because I'm fucking Rick's little girl," he whispered provocatively, grinning. You immediately felt disgusted and enraged, but before you could reply be drew his hips back and slammed into you again, then again, then again.  
You couldn't help the moans that began escaping as your body was rocked into the table edge with each thrust, Lucille pressing your neck down so hard you were losing access to oxygen and your cheek was beginning to feel numb.  
You began to position your bottom higher and higher, biting your lip as you felt an orgasm building in your stomach. " _Mmmmm_...I wish your daddy could see you now," he hissed, never slowing the relentless pace he'd set, "taking my cock like a fucking champ and _loving_ it." You felt the tension in your stomach spread to your groin and your orgasm overcame you like a tornado, your eyes rolling back and legs shaking violently, a low moan escaping your throat. Negan chuckled behind you, suddenly letting go of Lucille, gripping your hands in his own against the table top and leaning into your ear. "Ain't that right, doll?" He whispered, slowing down. "Don't you fucking _love_ taking Negan's cock all up in that tiny pink pussy? Don't you like Negan making you cum like a little whore?" Ordinarily you'd have been embarrassed, but he felt so good slowly sliding in and out of you that you could only moan in reply. But that was all he needed. "Fuck yes..." he went on, sweat beading on his forehead, his own eyes glazed with lust, "This pussy belongs to me now. You keep spreading these little legs for Negan and we can keep this a secret. Catch an attitude and I'll tell your daddy how hard you came on this _big_ , fat _cock_."


End file.
